Let Me Save You
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Stacie is in her first relationship which turns out to be abusive. Aubrey notices that something is wrong with her and is destermind to save her from it. This was from a prompt i was sent on Tumblr which can be seen in bold at the start of the fic. TRIGGER WARNING contains domestic abuse and mentions rape.


_**Staubrey prompt: Stacie is hooking up with a guy that turns out to be really abusive, an Aubrey starts noticing(they are not together yet). One night, Aubrey sees them and saves Stacie from being assaulted(with mace or whatever) and she takes Stacie back to one of their dorms to care for her and they end up kissing/cuddling/having sex. You pick. **_

"Stop being such a stupid fucking bitch Stacie and do as I tell you to do." A tall well-built male said towering above a cowering Stacie who is in the corner of the room trying to be far away from him.

"J...a...mes please don't do this. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I'll...I'll go and I'll do it please just calm down please." Her whole body shaking, tears streaming rapidly down her face terrified of what he is going to do to her.

"You should have said that in the first place shouldn't you?" He walks closer to her and with one hand grabs her by her hair twisting it in his fingers pulling her up with heavy force so she is brought to face right in front of him.

"Why do you always undermine my authority Stacie? You know where that gets you don't you?" A creepy sadistic look appears on his face making Stacie even more terrified as to what is going to come next for her. Stacie knows this look she has seen it before when it gets angry at her. He lets go of her hair and throws her with heavy force against the wall causing her smack her head really hard making her fall on to the ground. She lays there almost in a foetal position completely scared and in pain dreading what was going to come.

"When you don't do as I say it makes me mad. If I tell you to do something you do it." He walks closer to where she was he stands there just towering above her staring for a few moments. After a few minutes he starts kicking at her ribs one kick after another satisfying himself that he was teaching her a lesson. Stacie just lies there crying and begging, praying that this pain and torture would be over soon not understanding why he was hurting her so much. After repeatedly kicking her in the ribs for 15 minutes he stops and stands over her staring at her cowered in a ball on the floor.

"Get up" he yells to her expecting her to do as he told her right the way, In which she fails to do due to the amount of pain she is in which makes him mad again.

"I fucking said get the fuck up off the floor now stop being so pathetic and get the fuck up." he says grabbing her again forcing her to get up off the floor. He lets go of her though this time as soon as she is up. Stacie stands there in front of him terrified in case he decided to do anything to her again.

"Now get the fuck ready you look like shit. I'm not able to show you off if you look that fucking ugly. You have 5 minutes to make yourself pretty again." He says seeming to be a bit calmer now.

She goes to the room to get herself ready struggling to move with the amount of pain soaring through her body from the amount of kicks she had to her ribs. Her head pounding from being hit against the wall and how tight he held her. She sits there looking at her reflection in the mirror not knowing how she got herself into this mess in the first place. She never imagined he would turn out to be abusive towards her, the first day he met her he was so sweet. She didn't understand what she had done so wrong all the time.

_"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" A tall muscled brunette with the deepest brown eyes said approaching Stacie who was sitting in the quad simply doing her nails._

_"Stacie, what's yours handsome?" She says back to him in a flirty tone._

_"James, so where can I pick you up from tonight for our date?" He states moving closer to Stacie getting an even better look at her._

_"Baker hall, what time?" She says letting him know what dorm she was in. The biggest smile she had parading over her face._

_"7pm I'll see you later Stacie." He says walking off from her leaving her to think about him more. Her thoughts racing she hadn't ever had a guy actually ask her out. Most guys want sex and she gives it knowing it's just a small amount of happiness to fill up empty space she has inside her. The thought that someone was more interested in her shocked and surprised her but also made her incredibly excited. This would be her first date and maybe her first true boyfriend. _

"Are you fucking ready yet Stacie, we are going to be late, I don't like being late." He says yelling from the other room ensuring she was doing what he told her to do.

"I'm...I'm coming James." She wipes her tears from her face and puts on some blusher covering the patches of tears on her face. She looks at herself again seeing she didn't look good enough for him still. She goes over to the bag she had with her and slowly pulls out a dress she had bought for him the other day. She painfully and slowly changes into the dress never having felt so much excruciating pain before in her life. She goes back to the other room he was in thinking she looked okay now for him.

"Hair, make-up. Do I seriously have to fucking tell you what to do every fucking second Stacie? Are you seriously that stupid you can't even make yourself look pretty." He snaps at her the second he glances at her entering the room. She goes back to do the things he told her to do but struggling to move her arms up that high to put her hair up for him. The pain of her what she guessed broken ribs was far too much for her to take. She just wanted this to be over; she wasn't up for going to a frat party with him and especially not now after all the pain she was in.

"Good you finally look decent. Took you long enough." He says taking her hand in his as they walk out of the house and go towards Greek row to where the party was being held.

The second they arrive to the second they leave he shows Stacie off as though she is his prize, parading her to everyone that had come. Showing them that they are the happiest couple and that they loved each other so much not letting anyone suspect anything different. Stacie going along with it to ensure he doesn't do anything to her again.

Aubrey was watching her the whole night she didn't approach Stacie but could tell that something wasn't quite right with her. There was definitely something she was hiding or was avoiding showing. Aubrey always found herself looking at Stacie especially at these parties; she hated how James always paraded her around as though she was his property. Tonight though Stacie wasn't being herself and every time he touched her she noticed Stacie flinching slightly. This would be something she would talk to her about tomorrow during rehearsals.

The second that James lets her leave she goes off to her dorm room and cries her eyes out, the pain so so high along with the shock that he had attacked her again just because she refused to go to his party. She couldn't get her head around the reason why he hurt her so much other than she must be a stupid fucking bitch like he was always telling her. She never saw this side to him when they were first together and never imagined it to happen to her.

-x-x-x-x-

"Where's Stacie? Anyone seen her or heard from her?" Seeing all the other girls had shown up to rehearsals in time but not Stacie. Aubrey always noticed Stacie and was shocked she hadn't shown up maybe she was right when she noticed something was off with her last night.

"No, not since the party last night." Jessica says thinking to the party and not seeing her since then.

"Okay well let's begin without her for now." Aubrey instructs the girls and they all get into place to start practising. 15 minutes later Stacie finally shows up to rehearsal but Aubrey notices that her spark and her happiness she normally has at practice wasn't there.

"Chloe take over please." She instructs so she can go over to Stacie who was by the seats putting her stuff down.

"Stace, can I have a word with you?" She says putting her hand on Stacie back in a gentle manner, but making Stacie grimace in pain at being touched.

"Sure what's up Aubrey? Is it because I'm late? I'm sorry I over slept I was out late at the frat party I forget my alarm." She says panicking in front of Aubrey like she does near James worried of being hit again.

"It's fine Stacie I'm not mad, just surprised it's not like you. In fact you haven't seemed like yourself for a little while now. Do you maybe wanna talk about it after rehearsal so it's just us two?" She says offering to Stacie to tell her whatever it was that was getting to her.

"Umm, I guess maybe." She says walking away in pain to finally join the other girls so she can attempt to rehearse with them.

The second the rest of the girls had left Aubrey shows to Stacie to come and sit down next to her so they can talk.

"What's going on Stace? I know something is happening you've been in pain all day I've seen you grimacing all through practice and when I touched your back you were in pain." She says taking Stacie's hand in her own for assurance that she is okay to talk to her.

"It's nothing I was just stupid and fell over yesterday. I kinda busted up my ribs a little but it's okay it's nothing." Not wanting to go into everything James does to her as she knows it will only make it all worse.

"You sure Stace? It seems like something more to me. I'm not gonna push you to tell me but just remember I'm here if you want to. I don't like seeing you in pain." She squeezes her hand gently and then gets up knowing Stacie won't tell her anything as she would have done by now if she was going to.

"So when's your next date with James? I know he pampers you with weekly date nights." Changing the subject to something to something else entirely.

"Tonight" she replies with not looking up at Aubrey who had noticed that Stacie looked really sad and hurt even just the mention of his name.

"Well I will let you go I'm sure you want to go get ready for your date. Make yourself look even more stunning for James." Aubrey says picking up her bags that were on one of the seats.

"Thanks Aubrey" she says getting up slowly out of the seat she was in, the pain yet again soaring through her body.

"I err" Stacie say quietly and unconfidently wanting to say more but not sure what to say.

"What's up?" Aubrey says stopping where she was turning to Stacie.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." She says shaking her head and changing her mind about telling her.

-x-x-x-x-

"I'm going out Chlo, I'll see you later." Aubrey says grabbing her keys as she leaves her dorm room.

She waits until she sees Stacie and James leaving her dorm. She knew something was up with them and she was determined to find out what it was. She tailed James's car the whole way to a restaurant he took her too. The two seemed to be having an okay time enjoying their dinner together she was watching the whole thing and couldn't see any problems. However she couldn't help but notice that Stacie seemed skittish every time he touched her hand or leaned in to kiss her. There was still something going on and Aubrey's mind was racing with thoughts about what it was.

The two left the restaurant a few hours later, Stacie smiling holding his hand. Aubrey was feeling confused seeing how Stacie was acting she knew something was going on but she just couldn't figure out what it was. There was nothing too obvious between them so far there anything major was up, but Aubrey didn't believe for a second they were as happy as they showed.

"You're coming back to my place tonight babe." He says to her sounding possessive and controlling making her whole body tense up around again. He felt her as she tensed up as she gripped his hand too hard and squeezed it in fear.

"James I'm tired I really don't feel like it tonight can't we just meet up tomorrow instead. I had a long day of rehearsal and I'm just not in the mood tonight." She says bravely and partly lying to him the main reason she didn't want to was the pain he put her in and being too afraid of him.

"Excuse me? You are coming to my place and we are going to fuck I don't care how you feel or if you want to or not. When I want something you give it to me. Your opinion doesn't matter to me and don't think for one second that I won't fuck you right here. If I want something I'm fucking gonna get it." He shouts at her loud enough that Aubrey can hear everything he yelled at her.

Aubrey quickly grabs something from her car and rushes out so she is closer to Stacie. She currently had no real idea what she was going to do or what he was going to do to Stacie but she knew if he hurt her she was going to hurt him.

He grabs Stacie's hair in his hands twisting her neck so it's on it's side. Her tears falling down her face and the fear building up inside her again her whole body shaking. The second Aubrey saw him do this she moved in, she couldn't see Stacie getting attacked by him and was the only one to save her. "Get the fuck off her" she yells as she moved closer, the second he turned in Aubrey's direction she sprayed his face with mace making sure she sprayed enough to make him drop to the ground in pain. The second he drops she kicks him in the ribs just to show him she was serious about it.

"You leave her the fuck alone, you sick bastard." She moves over so she was near Stacie and gently pulls her into her arms hoping to stop her from shaking.

"Come on Stace; let's leave this bastard here to rot." She says taking Stacie's hand in hers and taking her over to her car.

The whole ride back to campus consisted of Stacie crying and shaking, still in shock and agony. Aubrey takes her to her dorm room hoping that Chloe was out like she normally was. She looks in first before asking Stacie to come in and luckily gets what she wanted.

Stacie goes in and sits down on Aubrey's bed, Aubrey sits next to her turning sideways on the bed so she is facing Stacie. She wipes her tears off her beautiful face as they fall just wishing she knew more she could do to make her relax and feel safer. She moves pieces of Stacie's her hair off her face stopping it from getting wet from the mass amounts of tears that were falling. She just sits there staring at her, letting her calm down and realise she won't get hurt again now.

"He...he was really sweet when we started. I thought he really wanted me for more than just sex. No one had shown me that much care before but he...he...he became violent towards me it was building for a while, I didn't know what it was but he got angrier towards me. And then each time he got angry he got worse and then started to beat me. I never knew when it was coming or what he was going to do. I just pissed him off so much I guess he felt like this was going to fix me or something, maybe I deserved it. He made me feel that way anyway. Last night all I said was I didn't want to go to the party and he threw me against a wall and kicked me in the ribs for 15 minutes straight not stopping until he felt satisfied with his punishment. It hurts so much Aubrey, every time I move just a little it hurts. I don't know what would have happened tonight if you weren't there you saved me. But why were you there?" She says crying struggling to speak through the tears but getting everything out as best as she could hoping that now she had told someone they will help her, she knew she trusted Aubrey so could tell she was the right person to tell and she had known for a while now that Aubrey liked her as more than a friend.

"I knew you were lying to me earlier. I couldn't leave you to get hurt again. When I mentioned his name after rehearsal you flinched and then locked yourself up, so I knew it was something he was doing to make you sad. I had no idea he was abusing you though Stace, I mean it ran through my mind but I honestly didn't think that's what was happening. I wish you had told me sooner, we could have stopped it from getting worse. I don't like seeing you in so much pain. You don't deserve to be treated like that at all; he's a fucking asshole for doing that to you. It's over now Stacie he can't come anywhere near you again. I will be here to protect you always." Stacie mirrors Aubrey's body language on the bed just staring at her for a few minutes before she leans in locking their lips together. It throws Aubrey off at first she retaliates the kiss though as it was something she had wanted for a while. All of their emotions shared the passion between them coming through making the kiss heated within a few seconds.

They eventually stop to come up for some desperately needed air Stacie moves to place herself into Aubrey's arms just wanting to be cuddled so she can feel safe and protected by her. Aubrey welcomes her in her arms making sure she is being wrapped into her, she lets Stacie continue crying knowing there was still more emotions left inside her Aubrey just gently plays with Stacie's hair calming her down making her feel comfortable and relaxed in her embrace.

They stay like that for a while Stacie who wore herself out from all of the crying gradually fell asleep in Aubrey's arms feeling safer with her than she had felt in months. Getting abused by her first boyfriend wasn't something she had expected and she wasn't prepared to go through a horrible relationship her first relationship as well. She couldn't feel more thankful to Aubrey for saving her; she knew Aubrey had feelings for her she had noticed during rehearsals that Aubrey was always glancing over at her when she thought nobody noticed. She was her saviour tonight stopping her from being severely attacked again but the best part in Stacie's mind was that Aubrey didn't just leave her she took her back to the dorms and comforted her, protected her and made her feel safe again. She hadn't felt like this in a long time and she knew now just being in Aubrey's arms she would get to feel like this again.


End file.
